Corellian Alliance
=Corellian Alliance= Currently is disbanded. =Corellia Alliance Info= Known as the Corellian Alliance (CA), the Corellia faction is an interplanetary government that includes the five worlds of the Corellia star system. Although once a member of both the Galactic Empire and the New Republic that succeeded it, disillusionment from interstellar war and a strong sense of pride fostered the desire for independence. Since declaring its autonomy, Corellia has enjoyed leaps and bounds both economically and militarily. Corellia includes a few members of the prosperous Core Worlds and boasts a long history of technological achievement, such as being one of the earliest societies to utilize hyperspace travel. The Corellia Engineering Corporation (CEC) is widely renowned for its prolific starship designs for both civilian and combat use, including YT freighters (like the iconic Millennium Falcon), Action Transports, the HLAF-500 Starfighter, and the CR90 Corvette (popularly known as the Rebel Blockade Runner). For its strong arm, Corellia relies on the Corellia Security Force (CSF, or CorSec) for widespread law enforcement and the Corellia Defense Force (CDF) for long term military operations. The CA also enjoys a lion's share of interstellar trade from its advantageous location within the Core Systems. Corellia usually promotes a neutral stance on trade and a laissez-faire economic policy, encouraging free reign for many private contractors and any spacers who happen to pass on by. Territory The system of Corellia is comprised of five planets, which are also known as the Five Worlds or the Five Brothers. Their names are Corellia, Selonia, Drall, Talus, and Tralus. All planetary bodies orbit the star Corell. An ancient oddity known as the Centerpoint Station remains at a central point between the orbits of Talus and Tralus, and was constructed tens of millennia ago by a mysterious race known as the Architects. Further evidence that supports the existence of these progenitors comes from incredibly old and incredibly large planetary repulsor systems buried beneath the surface of all five planets. This suggests that the worlds of Corellia were moved at some point in the distant past, perhaps for the purpose of sustaining sentient life. Culture Even though in practice the term "Corellian" refers to the human natives of planet Corellia, it can also include several non-human species as well, such as the weasel-like Selonians or the short-statured Drall. It is primarily the human Corellians, however, who characterize the diverse but distinctive attitudes of Corellia. Considered by most to be brashly proud and sentimental of their own culture, Corellians deem ingenuity and risk-taking as highly honorable pursuits. This drive has given them a rugged streak while amongst the stars, so it is no surprise that many well known pirates, smugglers, and gamblers are Corellians. Despite these stereotypes Corellians are also courageous, upholding a strong military tradition and values of familial loyalty. One of the highest honors for any Corellian is being awarded the Corellian Bloodstripe, the military's most superlative award bestowed only from trials of bravery against incredible odds. This award is often given posthumously. The first grade Bloodstripe is denoted by the color red, while the second grade is gold. In terms of education, many Corellians emphasize the sciences and starship engineering, with the CEC being one of the crown jewels of Corellian society. Planet Corellia itself is one of the richest worlds in the Corellian sector, offering tourist attractions and a high standard of living. Its capital city, Coronet, is home to the Prime Minister and One CorSec Plaza, the headquarters of the security forces. Famous characters such as Han Solo, Wedge Antilles, and Crix Madine are Corellian. The preferred language of Corellians is Basic. Typical Faction Relations Corellia tends to enjoy its independence while focusing on its own prosperous pursuits, disregarding the affairs of the Empire and the New Republic with a neutral eye. Depending on the political landscape, however, this might not always be the case. Meanwhile, the Corellia Security Force has inspired new initiatives to combat lawlessness. This has resulted in openly hostile relations against Organized Crime and the Disaac Pirates. Corellian forces will act neutral or friendly to nonaligned civilian pilots. Activities Corellia passionately supports the employees of its organizations, providing new members with plenty of credits for purchasing new ships and supplies. In addition to navigational and logistical training, Corellia takes pride in the excellence of its starfighter training program. CorSec sports a handful of hardened veterans, not to mention an elite ace who was once second in command of the legendary Rogue Squadron. This and the expertise of other certified instructors has significantly boosted training effectiveness for multiple Corellian flight groups. This has allowed the CA to perform well in combat, even when compared to the larger Imperial and Republic squadrons. For both military and policing operations in space, CorSec emphasizes dogfighter's technique, which is a distinctive style perhaps inspired by Corellian intrepidness. Corellian pilots are taught to be aggressive while functioning in teams, encouraging battles against the odds while learning the ability to manage multiple barrages of laser fire thrown at them. Some more examples of other activities include performing escorted mining and trading operations and assisting all friendly civilians flying through Corellian territory. The CA encourages jovial communication between members when they are not on active duty. Debriefings are considered to be very important after all Corellian operations, so many members chronicle their experiences for others to view with written After Action Reports, or AAR's. Typical Faction Divisions Corellian Command: Known officially as CorCom. This uppermost echelon of Corellia includes the Prime Minister and his or her cabinet, which can have directors or trusted, high-ranking officers. Members of CorCom can have one or more responsibilities, such as updating the memberlist manifests, representing the faction politically, or managing the inner workings of the faction. Corellia Security Force: This division functions as Corellia's law enforcement, though it is also equipped with much better hardware than many law enforcement agencies throughout the galaxy. The latest additions of special forces personnel, intelligence departments, and top-of-the-line Corellia Defense Fighters have practically equalized CorSec with the Corellian military. The purpose of CorSec is to protect and serve any friendly citizens within Corellian territory. Both starfighters and some ships in the capital fleet are included in the CorSec division. Fighters are organized into separate squadron groups known as "Flights." Although CorSec's primary purpose involves policing Corellian holdings, this division can be absorbed into the defense fleet during times of war. Corellia Engineering Corporation: The CEC is known for its starship designs and ship construction. It also operates as the trading arm for Corellia. Pilots interested in trading commodities amongst different stations and planets fly with the CEC insignia. The CEC and the CMC work hand in hand to raise funds which help maintain the faction. =Corellian Alliance Law= Due to Hostilities with the Galactic Empire there is now a Trade Embargo in effect! All Imperial Traders will be Shot on Sight! Capital Ships entering Corellian Space without permission will be considered an Act of War. Recognized Trade Companies Corellia Alliance recognizes these trade companies: New Republic Shipping, Sienar Fleet Systems, Obelisk, Xizor Transport Systems and Jedi Service Corporation. Trade Laws By order of the Corellian Parliament it is forbidden to trade Ryll Spice through or in Corellian Space without a valid permit issued by the Corellian Government. The price of a Corellian spice permit has been set at 25 millions credits per week for factions payable to the Corellian command. Freelance traders carrying spice will be charged 400 credits per unit of Spice payable to a Corellian security officer upon entering the Corellia system. - Failure to Stop for Cargo Scanning at Hyper Points will be considered an act of smuggling - Failure to use the Main Tatoo <--> Corellia Hyperspace Route will be considered an act of smuggling (Pirate/Enemy Faction Activity will be noted as an exception and escorts will be provided as a security precaution*) All infractions will be prosecuted to the full extent of Corellian Law. No fire zone By order of the Corellian Alliance Prime Minister, Corellia space has been declared a no fire zone. Any vessel found firing their ship's guns and/or missiles at another vessel will receive a warning shot followed by the order to stop the attack immediately. If the offending party or parties disregard the order and continue to engage each other, they will be charged of breaking Corellia laws, Disturbing the Peace and Tranquility of Corellia and Corellian armed forces are hereby authorized to use deadly force to end such violent behavior. This law applies to every vessel, military and civilian with no exceptions except Corellian armed forces (CorSec, Corellian Militia and Corellian Defense Force). Sovereignty The Alliance of Corellian States is and will remain a sovereign nation, not subject to the laws, rules, or regulations of any other galactic faction. The only non-Corellian laws accepted by the Confederation are those voted into law by the Galactic Senate. Furthermore, any pilot passing through Corellian space will be subject to the laws of Corellia. Failure to obey these laws and/or the instructions of Corellian personnel will result in punishment. Jurisdiction: Corellian laws apply to all land, space, and stations within the Corellian sector and any colonies that are added to the Corellian Confederation at later times. Within this space, the rule of Corellian militia and its branches is absolute. Corellian Space includes all of Corellia, with the exception of all non-Corellian bases within Corellia, 10k around neighboring buoys if there is suspicion of illegal activity exiting or entering Corellia, and 100k around all Colonies. * CorSec and CDF should comply, if they do not send a screenshot to Corellian Command, AMC will request a Fee since they are mercenaries.